


The Super Soldier Program Part 8: Within The East

by MrHotCrest



Series: The Super Soldier Program [8]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Bar Fight, Bathing/Washing, Drinking, F/M, Rough Sex, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 05:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7495425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrHotCrest/pseuds/MrHotCrest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One obstacle stands before Chrom from unlocking Falchion's might is the sea from Ylisse's eastern desert. Meanwhile, one who stands before Robin and his secret mission is Regna Ferox's East Khan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Super Soldier Program Part 8: Within The East

**Within The East**

 

 

Every other day, the Shepherds were coming closer to their goals. It had been a long and tiresome journey, but they were nearly at the end. As of now, the army was settled momentarily in the eastern desert of Ylisse, home of the "Secret Village" that housed the miraculous Goddess Staff they found when recruiting Laurent many months ago. The four hidden villages remained cloaked from the veil of sand that blustered on a scorching daily basis, but the colder, freezing nights held calm winds that made finding them significantly easier.

In this location, camp was not an issue that needed to be addressed. The citizens of each town were more than happy to host a fragment of the army each until their departure the next day.

Robin was stationed in the southwestern town, along with the Khans of Ferox to watch over the townsfolk in case anything were to happen during their stay. Chrom occupied the southeastern town, while Say'ri would keep watch over the northwestern area. Fredrick volunteered to maintain the northeastern front, as it was the closest area to the docks a bit further up north where the Shepherds sea worthy transportation would be. He currently oversaw supply stock for the journey as well as the overall craftsmanship of the vessel to ensure it accomidated everyone in the army. Judging by the distance on the map, Robin surmised the trip would be no longer than a few hours, so the optimal time to depart would be the next evening. They would be able to land on Mount Prism in the misty dawn and make their ascent up the sacred mountain much easier than if they were to leave during the day. Should enemies try to attack them under the veil of the night sky, the situation would easily get worse.

Currently, under the gaze of the red setting sun on the cusp of nightfall, Robin and Chrom met at the central oasis that sat equidistant between all four towns. After having to deal with the continued odor of an oversexed mongrel, Chrom demanded his tactician take a bath. This was probably the first, and hopefully the only, time they had a meeting where one of them was undressed. Chrom stood with his back turned, respecting Robin's privacy as he spoke on about their plans.

"So you are up to six now. That's roughly a third of the way there." Chrom held The List in his hands that he had taken from Robin's clothes which were being washed alongshide his friend in the oasis. The pool of parents was shrinking at a steady pace every day. If Robin could keep up his pace from here on out, perhaps they could have a fully capable army of Morgans after all.

"I have to tell you, Chrom, this job's getting harder and harder every day." Robin sighed, squeezing and twisting the water out of his coat. He handed the heavy garment to the Prince.

"I understand your emotions are conflicted right now, but you must power through, Robin. You've already come so far." Chrom draped the half-soaked coat over one of the lower hanging palm trees to dry in the desert sun alongside his other articles.

"That's not what I was talking about. I mean physically."

"Physically?" Chrom turned back with a puzzled look. "I had thought you would be more hung up on the emotional side of things? Haven't you been going on about that since the first day?"

"Oh, I'm over that." Robin stated flatly before submerging his head under the clear waters. After a while, he rose from beneath and scrubbed his white hair vigorously while splashing more water against his face. "Lately things have been getting a bit more interesting around here and I'm finding it a bit harder to keep up. You know I spent the entire night with Nowi without sleeping?"

"Huh. Is that why you two were passed out in the convoy the entire march over here?" Chrom scratched his head wondering how he didn't put the pieces together.

"Yeah, I found out that dragonkin typically have sex for hours on end. And Nowi's relatively young, so I can only imagine how more mature Manaketes can last..." Robin shivered at the thought. One of the names on The List was Tiki and she was over three times Nowi's age.

"Well, that explains the smell of sex, sweat and bodily fluids..." Chrom sniffed the sleave of Robin's drying coat. Thankfully the heavy odor was gone from the threads.

"Speaking of which, I also found out Nowi's a 'squirter.'"

"A what-now?" Chrom wore the same confused look on his face.

"Basically it's when a woman-" A shrill cry in the distance silenced Robin mid-sentence. It came from the eastern direction from what both men could tell. Chrom held his hand over his eyes to block the setting sun from obscuring his vision only to see some sort of flying creature making it's way towards them.

"What the hell is that...?" Chrom thought aloud. He slowly reached for Falchion's hilt to prepare for the worst. As the creature came into view, he was able to discern just what it was: Shining yellow scales, large wings that faded into a vivid emerald color. It looked like Nowi in her dragon form. When squinting his eyes, Chrom was able to notice that someone appeared to be riding on her back.

"Nya ha ha! Behold, puny mortals! I, Henry, the strongest and sexiest Dark Mage alive has arrived!" A loud cackle echoed over the desert oasis as the large dragon neared them. As the dragon moved overhead of the oasis, Henry hopped off the back of his mount into a free fall over the water, laughing the entire way down.

"CANNONBAAAAALL!" The Dark Mage shouted as he made an impact onto the water while still in his freefall pose.

Robin and Chrom both cringed at the sickening -smack- they heard when Henry touched down. After Henry floated back up to the water's surface, he was face down. Robin quickly swam over to him and flipped him face-side up so he wouldn't drown. His face was a tender red from his impact, although his smile still never faded.

"Um, Henry? When you do a cannonball, you pull your arms and legs in for impact."

"Hurts... so... nice..." Henry muttered, spitting out a stream of water from his mouth. Sighing, Robin pulled Henry to dry land. The Dark Mage was a bit dizzy from landing in the water the way he did, but he was able to stand on his feet with some effort.

Afterwards, Robin searched the surrounding desert for who he thought was Nowi. She was nowhere on the horizon, so Robin looked to the skies. Just above the oasis, he saw the dragon circling above them. After a few laps around their location, the large reptile began diving downward to the water excitedly calling out "Daaad!"

A large wave of water splashed outward when the behemoth made contact. Large enough to splash Chrom and Henry despite them being a few good paces away, and unfortunately soaking Robin's clothes again. Once the waters began to settle, the center of the oasis began to mysteriously bubble over. It was brief, however, and the bubbling stopped as fast as it started. From where the bubbles arose, one last splash revealed who it was that dive bombed into the water.

A youthful, but familiar face gasped for air when their head reached the surface. Rather than the large dragon that entered the water, a human came out. A girl with a head full dripping green hair was the first thing Robin noticed. When pulling her drooping bangs apart, he was able to see that it was yet another version of Morgan, this one mothered by Nowi. If her ability to change into a dragon were not proof enough, her sparkling amethyst eyes, pointed ears and her mother's tiara gracing her forehead were also a dead giveaway.

"Dad! I've finally found you!" Morgan squealed as she swam over to her father.

"M-Morgan! Don't come any closer! I'm naked!" Robin panicked and swam away from the excitable girl who only just chased him around the oasis.

Chrom simply watched on as he wrung Robin's clothes out again. Henry didn't seem to mind his own soaking clothes. The sun was still out, even if it was only for a little while, so they would surely dry off in no time. Hopefully before nightfall when the desert grew obscenely cold.

"So... 'sexiest Dark Mage alive' huh?" Chrom deadpanned with an unimpressed look.

"I recall also saying 'strongest.'" Henry smiled back.

"Riiight."

The entire time the two spoke, Robin conversed with the newest Morgan on the situation. From a safe distance of course. The young dragonkin was filled in on the situation and how despite their reunion, she would need to stay behind for the time being. Morgan could pout and whine about having just found him only to be left alone for an unknown amount of time again. The only thing Robin could do to calm the weeping girl was the promise of meeting with her forgotten mother, Nowi. It helped to ease her depression if only a little. It seemed as if being prone to tears may have been something she inherited from her mother aside from her dragon blood.

After their discussion, both agreed that it was perhaps time to return to one of the towns before the sun completely set behind the sandy dunes. Robin, finished with his bath, walked out of the waters of the oasis and redressed himself. Although Morgan's outfit was thoroughly soaked through, she still volunteered to carry the three to the towns they respectively took residence in. Chrom to the southeast, Henry to the northwest alongside Say'ri, and Robin to the southwest.

The flight through the desert was quite swift. For as young and inexperienced as her mother was with her dragon powers, Morgan still made the trip across the sands quite brisk. When they arrived in the southwestern town, nightfall had just fallen over them. They made it in time to find a place to stay and keep warm until tomorrow.

Once Morgan transformed back into her human form, she and her father were surprised to find that she was still wet from diving into the oasis. They hurried to the nearest inn to find a place for Morgan to dry off and keep from getting sick with the bite of the cold air beginning to fall over the desert.

The inn was deceptively nice considering where it was. Most would expect an inn located in the middle of a desert to be ramshackle and bare bones, but this was hardly the case. There was a reason the villages are hidden; it was a refugee for Plegian citizens that fled their home country in search of solace after years of oppression from Gangrel's rule. It was a well kept secret that very few knew about, limited only to the Ylissean royal family and the army, the Shepherds notwithstanding. They exchanged their loyalties in the name of Ylisse for the barren desert located to the east whereupon they would make their home in the hidden sands, making it nearly impossible for Gangrel's forces to come near them and execute the refugees for treason. Even now, the ex-king found a room only through Robin's good graces, having assured the townsfolk he was fighting for their benefit. The people of course took the legendary tactician's word, and also the word of their new prince by technicallity. As the people of the eastern desert came from Plegia, many of them brought Plegian furnishings among other things, and the inns in every town were decorated in the finest of Plegian fabric and cotton. Even the pillows on every inn bed was soft to the very touch and promised a well night's sleep.

In keeping with his promise, Robin decided to have Morgan stay with her mother for the night, allowing her to spend time with her just as he made certain with all the others. Consistency was key after all. Morgan was still sore about the prospect of having to fight alone for a bit longer, but she still had faith in her father's word.

When the two girls met in one of the inn rooms, they appeared to hit it off quite well, although it was more on Nowi's end than Morgan's. The older Makanete was so excited to find out she had another daughter, she nearly tackled the girl and squeezed her unconscious with the largest bear hug she'd ever received. Unlike Nah, Morgan made little effort to hide her appreciation of motherly affection. Where her elder sister pretended to be mature, claiming hugs were for kids even though she dearly loved her mom, Morgan was all for it. She could do without the sensation of her ribs caving in on her lungs however.

Robin had offered to stay the night with them, to make sure Morgan was as comfortable as possible. She seemed to take her parents leave quite hard, harder than her alternate selves did, so he wanted to make an effort to make her feel as comfortable as possible before they would be off on their journey while she would stay and defend the towns. Surprisingly, Nowi shooed him away, claiming that she wanted Morgan all to herself so she could share so many stories with her, just as she did with Nah when they first met. Not being one to argue with a dragon, Robin graciously left and opted to find his own entertainment for the night. The one other place he could go at this time was the local tavern.

Stepping into the establishment, the company around was more or less some of the Shepherds who would be staying in this particular town. Stahl and Vaike were having their fill of the local brew, Anna was here trying to peddle some of her merchandise but secretly blew a kiss to the tactician when he walked in, and of course Lissa and Maribelle were together as always. Lon'qu was here as well, but decided to keep on the night watch rather than sit and drink for the night. He had spent the better part of his life in Regna Ferox, so the cold desert night was nothing to him.

Of course, the life of the night and the two most noticeable patrons at the bar of the tavern were Basilio and Flavia, the Khans of the west and east land of Ferox respectively. As usual, they were speaking loudly and sharing a whole cask of mead. The Plegian ale was the closest thing to water for them compared to the strong mead that was brewed in Ferox, so they made a bit of a drinking game out of the night. Since they were likely sober from th weak alcohol, perhaps it was a good time to talk strategy.

"Bah, you're full of it, woman!" Basilio laughed as he slammed an empty mug on the counter.

"What's wrong, oaf? Scared of losing what little gold you have left?" Flavia barked as she rapped her fingers against the wooden counter. Both of them were in a heated debate of some sort.

While the Khans continued to make a nuisance of themselves to the rest of the company, Robin walked up from behind the two.

"Khan Flavia, Khan Basilio, is this a good time?" Robin asked politely.

"Ah, you're just in time, boy!" Basilio happily slapped Robin on his back, the force of witch made Robin cough roughly from the sheer power behind the hit. "Sit down and have a drink!"

"A-Actually, I was thinking we could go over some plans for the next couple of days, if that's alright with you."

"Forget about plans tonight." Flavia moved one stool over allowing Robin a seat between them. "Come over here and have a drink. The first few are on us."

"I don't really drink." Robin sheepishly admitted.

"Well, there's a first time for everything." Basilio practically pulled Robin up by the hid with his mighty hand and sat him down on the seat between him and Flavia. It was obvious that strategy would not be the topic of conversation tonight. Still, he hated the taste of alcohol and would rather drink anything else. Then again, it would be rude to turn them down, and they were paying for the first few drinks. Everything would be fine. He would have a few mugs of ale, pretend to be drunk and then call it a night.

A frosty mug of Plegian ale hit the counter. Shrugging his shoulders, Robin simply grabbed the large handle and tipped the glass to his lips. Just as he expected, it had an unpleasant taste, but it was much more bearable than most alcohol he had. This particular brew didn't make him want to vomit.

"What do you think? Not as strong as good ol' Feroxi mead, but it certainly ain't bad." Basilio had a mug of his own and quickly downed half of his serving in the same amount of time it took Robin to barely sip his.

"I wager he's more used to the taste. We did find out he's a Plegian himself, right?" Flavia chimed in. "He probably had the stuff regularly before losing his memories."

"Ah, what this boy needs is some Feroxi mead to but a flame in his stomach."

Robin nearly spit out his drink from the mention of Feroxi mead. He sampled some a long time ago when visiting Ferox on business. It was horrible. He made a vow to never touch the stuff with Naga as his witness.

"Oh, leave him alone, you oaf. Let the man choose his own drinks." Flavia growled.

"Said the old bird who insisted on paying for drinks." Basilio scoffed, picking his mug back up.

"Old bird, huh...?"

Suddenly, a quick swish of air whooshed around Basilio in a split second. Right before he was able to even finish his drink, the mug slid off of its handle with a clean cut. The mug hit the counter, precariously tipping from side to side before landing flatly in place. Basilio's one eye widened at the handle that now remained in his hand.

"Dammit, woman, have you gone mad!?" Basilio yelled, slamming a large fist on the counter. Everyone in the tavern stopped their conversation to see what had been going on.

"Hmph." Flavia sheathed her weapon; a razor sharp silver sword she polished and honed every single day.

Robin was completely shaken up from the whole event and backed away, laying his drink on the table.

"This looks like a fight just waiting to happen." A patron called from one of the tavern corners.

"I got thirty gold on the lady! Did you see that sword swipe!?"

"I believe now would be a good time to take our leave..." Maribelle whispered to Lissa. Both ladies decided that they really did not want to be here for what inevitable fight would go down. Leaving their tea behind, they stood up and walked out of the tavern. Stahl followed, not wanting to have to be the one to break things up and Vaike went along with him, if only because his other friends were gone too. Anna stayed though. She was in charge of handling bets.

Within minutes, the two Feroxi titans had gone at it. Ordinarily this was cause enough for them to be kicked out of the tavern, but given their ferocity and the heat of their duel, no one was man enough to get between them. Everyone was just content to sit on the sidelines and hope the collateral damage was minimal.

Robin stood back and decided to let the Khans have at it. Perhaps if they calmed down after a good fight, they could all sit down and have a talk about strategy for a little while... provided neither of them killed each other. He decided to take a seat next to Anna, who was at a table that was stacked high with gold and other trinkets.

"Heya, stud. Feel like placing a bet?" Anna moved a few coins Robin's way as to entice him to part with a few for the sake of the bets going on.

"No. I'm not interested in gambling right this second." Robin pushed the coins back into the pile Anna plucked them from. "By the way, how did everything go with Maribelle?"

"Everything went over fine. We sat down, we had a chat, we had everything come to an understanding."

"And?" Robin shrugged.

Anna scooted a bit closer next to Robin. "Blondie's cool with me joining in on your little clubhouse you've got going on." The plucky merchant rested her hand on Robin's leg, leaving tiny goosebumps on the tactician's skin underneath his clothes. "I'll be honest with you though, Robin. What I feel for you is more of a physical thing than anything else. No hard feelings though, right?" Anna did her best to put on a smile. She made no effort to sugarcoat her words, but still cared about his feelings.

"I get it, Anna. I'm just glad you're behing truthful about it." Robin smiled back and rested a warm hand over the red-head's own. He appreciated the transparency, especially given all the secrecy he had to be put through for the sake of this mission.

"Great. In that case, what do you say after this little tussle, you and I maybe have some alone time, hm?" Anna's impish grin grew wider on her face. Her hand had traveled from Robin's leg, two between his thighs to resting on his crotch. She gave a teasing squeeze, making the man blush.

"We'll see." Robin whispered back, trying to be flirtatious. It was a bit difficult with Anna already gaining the upper hand the way she did.

Between the West and East Khan, the battle continued. Despite them making fun of each other's age, they fought just as capably as even the best of the Shepherds. It felt unsafe to even be in their venue, even if they were aware of their surroundings.

"Gods, look at them go!" One spectator gushed.

"Can i change my bet?" Another asked.

"No way, buddy! All bets are final!" Anna called back, sticking her tongue out.

A chair flew across the room and smashed into one of the walls, breaking into many pieces. These chairs were made of very sturdy wood too. It took considerable force to break off even one leg.

The spar continued to rage on, which devolved into some sort of frantic wrestling match. Now each of the Khans tried to pin the other to the floor. Robin shook his head at the display. It was hard to believe either one of these people ruled over an entire realm. It was as ridiculous as it was frightening. It took a lot of strength to fight with a weapon, but these two fought with their bare fists and were as fierce as any sword wielder.

Finally, after much more struggling and a broken table, Flavia appeared to have the upper hand. She somehow managed to pin the larger man to the ground and claim victory in their little battle. Half of the tavern erupted in cheers, mostly because they won their bets, the other half just sat in their seats disappointed of their now empty pockets. The tavern owner in particular rubbed his temples at having to replace the damage that had been done.

"Dammit." Basilio grunted, rising from the floor and rubbing his bald head. "How the hell can you fight like that, woman?"

"I can't take all the credit. I have to give some of my victory up to your old age. Ha!"

Both Khans returned to the bar of the tavern. Although, they were forbidden from having drinks for the rest of the night. This was when they were sober. The barkeeper dreaded what would happen if they had actually gotten drunk. Gods help them all in that case.

"I think it's safe to go back over." Robin got up from his chair, leaving Anna to herself to deal out winnings to the people who picked Flavia. After everyone claimed their winnings, they had decided to call it a night. There didn't appear to be anymore entertainment anyway.

The Khans welcomed the tactician back over to their side. Although, they still preferred to speak of other subjects aside from strategy, much to Robin's chagrin.

"Look, boy. The fact of the matter is that we're on the verge of an apocalypse here." The West Khan hooked an arm around Robin's shoulders. "At anytime, we could be carved up by the next batch of Risen we meet. No one understands that more than us. So why not just enjoy the moment while we can, eh?"

"I'd have to agree with the old man. Delusional as he may be, he has his moments of clarity now and again." Flavia laughed.

"Can it, woman. Always have to try and step on my shining moments, don't you?"

"What can I say? I call them as I see them, and unlike you I happen to have both eyes to see with!"

Robin slowly began to step back off his seat. He felt another fight on the horizon and wanted to be far away from it. However, Basilio's arm was keeping him from moving too far away. Whether he liked it or not, he would be stick in the middle.

"Heh, that's a low blow, woman... You know, assuming you are one." Basilio's one eye gleamed when he saw Flavia's brow twitch at his implication.

"What was that...?" The East Khan's face darkened as she reached for her silver sword again.

"You heard me. I'll bet no one's been able to prize you out of that armor long enough to even know if you truly are a woman underneath. It makes a man wonder sometimes."

Robin felt the murderous vibe coming from Flavia and only hoped that if she were to take another swing with her weapon, she would have care of exactly where she was cutting. That thing was sharp enough to cut through chain mail!

"Hm. You know what, oaf? I think you're right."

"Huh?" Basilio was quickly thrown off by the calm comeback.

"Maybe it's time I let someone see what hides beneath all this armor for once." Flavia released her grip on her weapon and sat back in her chair. "And guess who I'm staring at." she added.

Robin and Basilio quickly looked at each other before returning their eyes back to Flavia. The East Khan kept her eyes trained not on the larger, more intimidating man, but the tactician of the group. Robin could only point to himself questioning if Flavia was indeed serious or not. Of course she nodded slowly to make sure the message was setting in.

Basilio threw his head back in a hearty laugh, one that he hadn't let out in a long time. "This is too rich woman! You can't be serious!"

"What? You call me an old bird, but I guarantee I'm no slouch when it comes to intimacy."

"Well, boy? What do you think?" Basilio asked, letting Robin free from his grip. The tactician rubbed his neck tenderly, finally feeling like he had proper circulation after being let go.

A daring look came across Robin's face. Yet another opportunity to advance Chrom's secret plan. And bedding the regnant Khan of Ferox? That would be a story to tell! "Why not? Basilio did say we should enjoy our time while we can. This could probably be our last night alive after all."

"Glad you agree!" Flavia quickly reached a hand out and grabbed Robin shoulder, pulling his face into her chest. Although, since she was wearing her armor, he came face to face with her tough breastplate. "Maybe tomorrow you can tell this old codger exactly what you've seen tonight."

Grabbing the tactician by the hand, Flavia guided Robin to the upper floor of the tavern. Both of them were out of sight for the night, leaving Basilio and Anna the only patrons there.

"Hey, the room's on me tonight." Basilio slammed down a hefty sack of gold to pay for the room that the East Khan and tactician would occupy, and likely break, tonight. After that was settled, he apologized for the mess caused by his earlier sparing match and took his leave.

Anna sat still in the back of the tavern, being the only person left out of the group. Just her and a small pile of gold she kept from the bets she took earlier.

"But what am I supposed to do for the rest of the night!?" she whined.

-x-

In the upper rooms of the tavern, Robin discretely crossed Flavia's name off of The List as the Khan began taking off pieces of her armor. He stuffed the crumpled paper away in his coat and laid it to the side, taking a seat on the bed of the room and kicked off his boots.

"So Robin, let me ask you a question while we're here." Flavia said while she got rid of her shield and arm guards.

"Go right ahead."

"You seem to have gotten a lot bolder over the years. When I first met you, you were so shy and barely left Chrom's side." The Khan kicked away her leg guards and sat next to Robin on the bed. "So what's exactly changed over the years?"

"Where is this coming from?" Robin asked back.

"Well, like i said, you were probably the most chaste person I'd seen at that point. And now here you are, ready to bed the East Khan of Regna Ferox without so much as a flinch of hesitation." Flavia leaned in, letting her weight press against Robin's body. "So what's changed to turn you into such a bold young man?"

Robin looked directly into the Khan's piercing eyes. She could easily sense weakness, and he needed to make an impression if he wanted tonight to go well. "It's like Basilio said, I suppose. We have to make the most of what we can. What better way to spend a night than in the company of a strong and beautiful woman?" While he spoke, he snuck his arms around the Khan's back and unhooked the clasps and belts that held her chestplate in place. He was so familiar with helping others equip their armor, he didn't even need to see where his hands had to be to quickly take off something like a breastplate. The large protective piece of armor came off effortlessly and was discarded just as easily.

"Mm. Just like a master tactician. Always with the best answer and maneuver." Flavia pushed Robin against the bed they would share. Without her armor keeping everything a secret, her form was revealed to the tactician. She wore a tight fitting shirt under her armor as well as a leather short skirt for mobility.

"Just like the ruling Khan of Ferox to have a physique fit for a realm of the strongest soldiers on the continent." Robin replied. He wrapped her arms about Flavia once again, hugging into her. He felt her well toned muscles underheath her clothes. She had a body even Sully would kill for. Appropriate, as Flavia probably had to do that many times over for this kind of physical fitness.

"I hope you don't mind your rides a bit rough." Flavia smirked as she pressed her strong hands against Robin's chest. She held a tight grip on the center of his beige shirt. With brute force, the Khan roughly tore Robin's garment apart, right down the middle.

The sound of the threads tearing put Robin on the edge at her display of how eager she was to get this started. In an effort to try and match her mannerism, Robin in turn did the same. He gripped her shirt and with all his might, was able to tear her clothes clean off her body. Between them, only their lower areas were clothed. Rather than risk losing anymore clothes, both decided to simply remove their trousers and skirt rather than have them torn asunder. They needed something to wear in the morning, after all.

Without anything to hide, Robin got a full appreciative look at Flavia's body. She had muscles that made him absolutely jealous, but at the same time, she had her feminine side too. She was surprisingly curvy around her hips, somethng he could never guess with the amount of heavy metal always on her person. Also, contrary to Basilio's jab from earlier, the East Khan was indeed all woman. She had a chest that put most of the younger Shepherds to shame, and she showed no reservations in allowing the tactician to knead and caress them at his own pleasure. They were topped with small pink nipples that Robin too great delight in teasing with his tongue and playfully biting each one of them.

In all her years and many romantic conquests, Flavia had never met a man so meticulous in the ways of foreplay. Every action upon her body was a treat in every single way. His hands were guided with what she identified was quite a lot of experience and precision. Everywhere he touched, it set off bells and whisltes and simply impressed the toughened woman. Here she was expecting a clumsy and innocent man still learning the basics, but what she had instead was someone who she could see as her equal in the bedroom. It was rare for her to find an equal in anything, really.

"I think that'll be enough prep for now, hon. How about we get to the real thing?" Flavia gripped Robin by the shoulders and swiftly turned the tables in her favor. Her mighty arms pinned Robin to the bed, placing her on top and in control. "There's a reason I earned the nickname 'Lioness' you know. I always get my prey."

"Im anxious to see if 'the Lioness' will live up to her namesake." Robin responded. Despite the fact that he was below her, moving was not an issue. He enjoyed what time he had before they began by greedily rubbing his stiff cock against Flavia's sculpted abs. The feeling of her rough stomach against his sensitive skin felt as if he ran himself through multiple soft surfaces at once rather than just one, easily making him stiff and pulse with each second he rubbed against her. Already he felt a bit of precum spill from his tip, leaving a dollop against her otherwise spotless body.

Eager to prove her rightful possession of her nickname, Flavia exerted more of her pressure against Robin as she made the first move and allowed the tactician to finally enter her. Robin exhaled a moan when the Khan granted him access. Even with the heavy implications of her past experiences, she was no less pleasurable when he felt his cock rub against her still inviting insides.

An odd change of pace from most of his encounters so far was that Flavia was taking complete control. Usually, Robin was used to there being some level of synergy between him and his lover, but tonight he was completely held down and powerless before the might of the Lioness. Every time he tried to make some sort of move on her, she would simply laugh and tease him by continuing to hold him down and have her way, or even allow him some semblance of control before taking it right back. And yet, she was never actually rough with him either. There was no hint of brutality or a need to finish earlier than him. This was the feeling of being completely dominated by the opposition. To know that you had been taken over and you must allow that who was superior to claim their spoils.

"Come on, Robin, I know you won't take this lying down, will you?" Flavia teased. Again, using her strength, she lifted the tactician off his back and pressed his face into her breasts while continuing to ride his lap. Even when Robin tried to have some sort of edge by trying to tease and nibble on her pink nubs again, the Lioness showed no signs of faltering. Her mind and her performance were on point the entire time. She wanted to prove that she would fall to no one if she had a say in it, not even when it came to sex.

Over time, Robin had learned his place within the Khan's presence and after having his strength overpowered time and time again, he simply allowed Flavia to claim this victory over him. Falling back onto the bed, completely spent in trying to gain the upper hand, he just enjoyed allowing her to exert her will upon him. Another new feeling that he hadn't experienced before: being totally powerless in a situation that proved harmless. If there was something Robin hated, it was the feeling of powerlessness. He hated it when the the feel of being completely taken over crawled up his spine on the battlefield. It was his duty to always be the one who was on top of the situation. Somehow, that way of thinking followed him into his intimate life, and he realized that many times over, he tried to be in control. For the first time, he was with someone who made him feel powerless, but still held him within their safety.

That feeling of allowing someone to take over while the other sat back and allowed themselves to relax and set themselves free was a feeling that was orgasmic in and of itself. Flavia knew full well that Robin was a pent up sort of person and needed a day or night where he could just unwind and allow someone else to take the reigns. More than a night of sexual thrill seeking, this was her little way of letting Robin know that he could let everything go and simply enjoy the moment.

His constant struggling was a sign of his stubborness to simply be a normal man for once. After so much exertion of dominance and force of will, the Lioness managed to do something no one else could; She was able to break him. Not in the sense of his spirit, but in that she managed to crack through that thick barrier of professionalism that he cocooned himself up in over the years. That look on his face of unabashed joy as she bounced on his cock was proof of that.

After finally breaking the man, the Lioness enjoyed his look of absolute bliss. His head was tilted off to the side, eyes nearly sparking while he wore the dumbest grin on his face she had ever seen. He had completely lost himself to her will and just enjoyed her constant attention to his cock. Now, Flavia could afford to go a little slow. She lessened her pace, rising and falling in place in a steady beat. She allowed her hands to leave his arms, and leaned forward, resting her hefty breasts to press against his heaving chest.

Robin was still responsive even in his now submissive state and finally having control of his hands, he wrapped them about Flavia once again, and hugged her close. Not in an effort to try and take charge, but more as a means to hold her. He wanted to hold onto her tough body, feeling the rough edges of each intricate muscle. She had made him feel powerless against her might, so in turn, he wanted to hold her close as a sense of security. His mind eased as he continued to embrace his Lioness while she continued to ride his lap at a fine pace.

Closing his eyes, Robin bit down onto his lower lip, and without any prior warning, allowed himself to cum inside of her. Ever since she had broken him down, he was always on the verge. It was like cracking a hermit crab out of its shell. Once it's tough exterior was gone, it was vulnerable and sensitive to everything. Likewise, once Robin's defenses and reservations had all been taken down, he never denied holding back for the sake of wanting someone else to cum first before he did. No, he simply came a satisfying and long orgasm that made him shiver in delight and smile with content when he felt Flavia slow to a stop. Whether it was due to the initially rough sex, or the immensely satisfying conclusion, Robin couldn't help but feel terribly drowsy. Seeing as how he was unable to continue, Flavia could only sigh and lifted herself off from Robin's flaccid cock, rolling over on her side of the bed. The entire time, Robin's grip on her hadn't faltered. When she rolled onto her side, Robin came along with her, continuing to hold her in his arms. He rested his head against her dark bosom and without bothering to keep awake, he had fallen into a gentle sleep.

Rolling her eyes playfully, Flavia wrapped one arm around the tactician's sleeping form and held him just as he had with her the entire night.

"I guess you're still just a cub."

-x-

The very next day, Robin, the Khans of the West and East, Chrom and Say'ri had all met up together in the northeastern town, closest to the docks where they were set to leave later that night. All of the army's leaders had met up with Frederick to discuss how the Shepherds would be divided among five ships that would set sail across the sea to Mount Prism. Other than assigning who would be on which ship, nothing more was required of the meeting and everyone had adjured and returned to their respective town to pack and alert their share of the army of their departure.

In the tavern that some of the Shepherds met up at that night, Robin had once again taken a seat between Basilio and Flavia. After they had returned from marching across the desert, the three sat down to discuss just what happened last night.

"HA HA HA HA! You actually fell asleep!?" Basilio laughed even harder than last night. Robin blushed with embarrassment at having told it to someone like the West Khan, AND having him annoucne it to damn near everyone in the building.

"I'll give him the benefit of the doubt, oaf. Had I chose to go with you that night, I'm certain you'd last a lot less and complain about your rickety back the very next morning."

"How original. Well, go ahead and make fun of my age then. I could still take you on in the arena any day you old bird."

Flavia's eye twitched at that old stab again. "It's hard to not make fun of your age, you know. They say memory is the first to go and I see you've already forgotten how I pinned you down last night right in this very bar."

"And broke some of our tables while you were at it..." Whispered the barkeep while facing away from the two.

"I think I'd better get going. The last thing I want to see is you two fighting again." Robin finally chimed in, getting up from his seat.

"That's fine. No need to see this sad old man get his 'big grown, Feroxi ass' handed to him two days in a row." Flavia laughed as she tried to imitate her rival's baritone. Basilio was already cracking his knuckles, very much prepared to go at it.

"Right. I guess I'll be out of here then. And please try not to break anything." The tactician laid down a few pieces of gold for his tab and turned to leave.

As he began to walk to the exit, he felt a hard slap hit him right on his buttocks, which made him jump a bit. He turned with widened eyes to see Flavia smiling back at him and winking an eye. Even when they weren't sharing a bed, she could still find an easy way to break him.


End file.
